


Cuddles

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DaveRezi cuddles, KarEzi cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69





	Cuddles

**_“Some red KarEzi or DaveRezi? Prompt: Cuddles”_ **

**DaveRezi Cuddles**

“Yo, Tz. Can you possibly move your goddamn horn so it’s not poking into my fucking back yeah that’d be great so could you go ahead and do that?” She cackled and purposely poked her damn horn into your back. “Damn Tz are you trying to kill your knight in shining armor? That is so not cool of you.” She rolled her eyes and put her hand over your mouth, but you kept mumbling on. “That is the furthest thing from cool. Why would you want to kill the coolest person ever to exist, Dave Motherfucking Strider? Can you just not handle how cool I am? That must be it. I’m too awesome that it’s killing you to be around me-” She moved her hand off of your mouth and replaced it with her lips. She pulled away after a second and smiled, which didn’t look as nice as it would have if she didn’t have all those teeth that were as sharp as daggers. Note to self: Do not let Tz suck you off. Now back to what you were doing before you started complaining about her horns. You cuddled her until you both fell asleep.

**KarEzi Cuddles**

“Why the bulgelicking fuck do I have to be the small spoon?” You complained for the 20th time. “Because you’re really small.” She answered and it made you roll your eyes. “Terezi, that is such shit.” She mumbled something you couldn’t understand and pulled you closer to her. You shut up so you don’t upset her. Who the fuck would purposely upset their matesprit? A fucksquatting putrid mothergrubfucker, that’s who. Terezi wrapped her arms around you. She softly kissed your neck. You blushed and shuddered slightly. She felt your shudder and giggled a little. Well, it was more like a cackle than a giggle. She then squeezed your waist a little tighter and started to intertwine her legs with yours. You could feel her warm breath next to your ear. Her hair was in your face but you didn't move it. You took your hands and put them on top of hers which were still wrapped around your waist. You purred as you fell asleep. You heard her whisper in your ear, “I love you Karkles.” You smiled and whispered, “I love you too, Terezi,” right before you fell asleep.


End file.
